


I Kissed A Girl Just To Try It (I Loved It)

by wannabehipster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Hopeful Ending, Sexual Experimentation, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, brief mentions of past allisaac and stydia, twfemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You ever have sex with a girl?" Lydia asks, bright and only slightly calculating.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl Just To Try It (I Loved It)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes!  
> My addition to the TW Femslash Week because I love my female characters ok

Lydia's perfume reminds her of her mother's, and Allison realizes it's more comforting than expected. They're lying across her bed, facing each other while their feet brush together. It's intimate, like it's only ever been the two of them; it's a warming feeling that settles deep in her bones and spreads like wildfire until it encompasses every part of her.

“You ever have sex with a girl?” Lydia asks, bright and only slightly calculating. Her eyes are glimmering as the fading sunlight casts shadows over her pale face. Allison ponders the question, wondering if getting felt up by Melanie Sanders back in 8th grade counts. Only Lydia has the ability to reduce Allison to feeling like a blushing virgin; it's slightly intimidating to realize that she has that power over her.

“Never have, though, I've thought about it before,” Allison hedges– her cheeks turning a dusty rose and Lydia's lips curl into a smirk. It makes Allison feel like prey; she's the fluffy bunny and Lydia's the big wolf looking for a meal.

“Would you want to try it?” Lydia asks, running the tips of her fingers over Allison's outstretched arm, leaving a path of goosebumps in her wake. A heat (that is slightly familiar yet so much more exciting) courses over her and settles between her thighs, that are squeezing tight to relieve some of the pressure building up.

“Now?” She clarifies, she hasn't been with anybody since Isaac (a tragic ending, _really_ ). Shaking her head to regain composure, her dark hair flying around her head like a tornado as she moves; she flashes Lydia a toothy grin.

“Obviously, I've always wanted to branch out, you know?” Lydia says, fingers dancing over the buttons of Allison's blouse delicately. Allison nods resolutely, grabbing Lydia's hips and tugging her closer. She can feel the sharp intake of breath Lydia takes at the sudden movement, a tangy minty aroma washing over her face as Lydia's mouth falls open.

“So what are you waiting for?” Allison taunts, grazing her lips over the shell of Lydia's ear. The whimper that escapes the redhead's control spurs Allison to take the fleshy lobe between her teeth (dating a few werewolves has it's perks). Lydia whimpers again, but she pushes at Allison until she's laying on her back, propped up against the mountain of pillows resting on the bed.

Lydia moves to straddle Allison's slim waist, a wicked grin on her lips. She hovers over Allison, red hair caging the girl beneath her and there's only a centimeter of space between their smiles. Allison surges forward and presses her lips to Lydia's, still smiling. It's nothing like kissing Scott or Isaac; Lydia's softer, kisses like they're equals and tastes of caramel lattes and cherry flavored lip gloss. They kiss for what seems like hours, falling into a natural rhythm that leaves them both gasping for air. Lydia's fingers are deftly unbuttoning the khaki colored blouse Allison's wearing (it's most likely her's anyway, Allison never returns the clothes she _borrows_ ).

Allison's hands are fluttering over every inch of Lydia, smoothing over her back and tweaking her nipples briefly; Lydia's hands stutter their movement when pleasure jolts her. They kiss again as Allison arches up, so the fabric covering her can be tossed to the side. “You're beautiful,” Lydia whispers reverently as her lips drag across Allison's sharp jaw. A flush colors her cheeks at the compliment and a bitten off gasp fills the room as Lydia's hands cup the swell of her breasts.

Her thumb swipes over the dusty pink nub, drawing out a whimper from Allison. Lydia continues the applying the gentle pressure until Allison's pleading for her to _touch her dammit_ (and how could Lydia deny her anything?). Her hands skate over every inch of exposed skin– fingernails leaving thing red marks over pale skin; while her mouth follows the same path– bringing blood to the surface when she bites down.

“Can I?” Lydia asks, her voice raspy from how turned on she is. Her small hands are curled around Allison's inner thighs (the denim she was wearing long discarded) and pressing rapidly fading marks into the supple flesh with the pads of her thumb. Allison nods furiously and her hands slide down her own body and stop at the lacy edge of her panties, tugging them down until they gather at Lydia's painted nails. “Needy aren't we?” Lydia snickers as she presses a kiss to Allison's navel as her hands tug the lace over the expanse of leg.

A high keening noise spills from Allison's mouth as Lydia slips a finger into her slick heat– pressing insistently against her inner walls. It's better than anything a boy could do to her, Allison realizes hazily amidst the waves of pleasure, Lydia knows intimate details about a woman's body that are only beneficial. The loud slap of skin-on-skin contact that echo across the room blends together with the variety of moans that Lydia's wringing out of the dark haired girl, as she pumps three slender fingers into the welcoming body beneath her.

“Gonna come, _god_ Lydia, your fucking hands-” Allison groans and the sensations start to overwhelm her. Her world is focused to Lydia's hands curling and twisting inside of her and the gentle scrape of teeth against her breasts; she comes as Lydia pressing against her swollen clit. She's chanting the redhead's name like a mantra as she comes down from her high, brushing her matted hair away from her forehead. Lydia slides her fingers out from Allison, who winces when the loss hits her.

“You taste nice,” Lydia comments as she brings her fingers to her lips, darting her tongue out to lap up the wetness gathered there. Allison laughs, feeling loose limbed and sated from one of the best orgasms of her life. Allison rakes her eyes over Lydia's frame, noticing how her lips are bitten cherry-red and there's a slight sheen of sweat covering her entire body. Allison hold out her arms and Lydia flops into them gracefully– wrapping her arms around each other.

“Let me take care of you, Lyds.” Allison murmurs, inhaling the faint aroma of lavender and vanilla coming from Lydia's mess of bouncy curls. Lydia tenses and Allison can feel her pulse skyrocket (she doesn't need werewolf senses to know that Lydia is turned on beyond conventional limits). Allison presses a quick kiss to her full lips before tugging the smaller girl into place. Knees bracketing her head and legs spread open to reveal her pink and dripping cunt.

Allison places her hands on Lydia's milky thighs, and noses her way past her folds to kitten lick at her clit. Lydia whimpers and grinders her hips down, aching for more friction; Allison hums against her and dives in, sweeping over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves as she slips a finger inside Lydia's tight heat. Lydia tosses her head back, red curls fluttering down her back as a moan is ripped from her; her hips are swiveling down _almost_ uncontrollably. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she worries over cutting off Allison's oxygen; but she's chasing her orgasm with reckless abandon and she's _so close_.

All it takes to push Lydia over is Allison suckling her clit as she rubs against her g-spot; she's cumming so hard, her legs start to tremble. Allison works her through the aftershocks, gently easing her down from her high before pulling back with a huge grin on her face. Lydia moves to lie next to her, curling into the other girl's arms. Lydia presses a kiss to Allison's nose when Allison darts her tongue out to taste the wetness covering her chin. “Not too bad, I could get used too it.” Allison laughs as she presses her mouth to Lydia's– slotting their lips together like missing puzzle pieces. They kiss languidly for what seems like forever, content with just _being_ and the slick slide of their sloppy kisses.

“Where did you learn to give head like that?” Lydia mumbles as they break their intense makeout, still slightly dazed from the heady endorphin rush.

“It was Isaac's favorite thing to do, so I just remembered some of my favorite tricks.” Allison admits, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

“You're almost as good as Stiles, and he ate pussy like a champ.” Lydia laughs as she snuggles into the crook of Allison's neck. Allison rubs her hands over Lydia's back, untangling the knots in her hair with her fingers.

“I'll take the compliment when I can,” Allison teases and gets a blooming hickey in return.

“Round two later, first sleep.” Lydia mumbles as her eyes flutter shut.

“And many more rounds in the future?” Allison asks, dropping a kiss to Lydia's forehead. It feels domestic and homey, and Allison can't find it in herself to care all that much. It feels right somehow– like they can provide something that all the boys before them could never quite reach. Allison loves a good challenge after all.  
“Most definitely.” 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Katy Perry's Song "I Kissed A Girl" because why the hell not.  
> tumblr is mountainashmondays in case you wanted to know~  
> ily


End file.
